


Hold Me Closer

by Three_Bee



Series: 24-Bit [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Bee/pseuds/Three_Bee
Summary: Agent 3 takes Agent 8 out for a date and lesbian shenanigans happen.





	1. The Call

Three stared at the contact listed before her. She never knew pixels on a screen would be able to make her hearts pound as furiously as they were, especially since she was the same woman who saved inkopolis from DJ Octavio.

Maybe it was the fact she was about to call Agent Eight, a girl she has tried to kill a few times, and ask her out on a date. Maybe it was the fact she was afraid of making conversation at all. She didn't know or care to know for that matter.

She glanced at the green call button on Eight’s contact information. She took a deep breath and pressed the button.  
It rang a few times before Eight’s sweet voice washed over Three’s ears “Hello, This is Eight!”

Three released a shaky breath “Hey Eight its Three, I was uh wondering—shit this is hard to do—I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?”

There was a small pause before Eight responded “Yeah sure! I’d love to Three! When would you like to go?”

Three couldn't tell if she was shocked or happy, yet she really didn’t care “Uhh would tonight at six work?”

“Yeah that sounds great! See you at six!

Three ended the call and stared at her phone for a short moment, in the matter of a few minutes she went from being terrified to call Eight, to having a date with her at six. In hindsight, that first part hasn't changed at all, but Three didn’t care! She had a date to plan!

Three walked over to her room, stumbling over the piles of clothes in her apartment. Said piles existed due to Three not caring at all about her appearance when it came to clothes. That was besides the point however, Three needed to find decently clean clothing items, the hoodie and sweatpants she currently wore were not of cleanest stature after all. 

Three looked around her small room and sighed, she really needed to get better at keeping her dainty apartment cleaner. 

Three scanned the piles for a hint of clean clothing and noticed a gray hoodie lying on top a pile of clean, yet unfolded, clothes. She walked over to the hoodie and picked it up, now all she needed was pants. She scratched her head in thought, maybe she should wear short shorts instead? 

Three shrugged at her own question, whatever was clean worked for her. Three scanned the rest of the pile of clothing, she had to have bottoms of some kind that she could wear right? Three was magical and was indeed right, buried under some squid sisters murch was some black sweatpants! Three praised whatever thing that created their world and grabbed them out of the pile.

A few minutes later Three was staring at herself in the mirror and noticed that the pants she had chosen has done quite a nice job at outlining her ass. Weird factoid, but Three was weird so. 

Three glanced at her phone and noticed it was about five, she needed to get going soon. Three walked out of the bathroom and put on some dirty socks and threw on her punk black boots. If you expected Three to own shoes that weren’t black, you were terribly mistaken. 

Three walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. She lived in a relatively shitty area, but at least rent was cheap. Three walked away from the apartment complex and went up to her dedicated parking spot. Three didn’t have rich mom’s like Eight, so the car she owned was not the greatest, but it got her from point A to point B. 

She unlocked her vehicle and squeezed into the driver’s seat, being a tall inkling was not easy considering that most things were made for five foot four inch cephalopods, not six feet tall ones.  
Three started up her car and put her seatbelt on, she may hate the contraptions but she did not want to go flying out of her car if things were to go awry. 

Three grabbed her phone and pulled up Soogle Maps on her phone. She typed in Eight’s address and glanced at the time. It was five-twenty now and it's a thirty minute drive. 

She sighed in relief and pulled out of the parking lot. Three knew exactly what the two agents were going to do on their date and she hoped Eight would like it. Three grabbed a CD labeled ‘Squid Sisters’ and put it into the CD player. If she was going to make a long drive, she might as well enjoy some good music.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Three tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, she pulled up about 15 minutes ago and Eight still hadn’t walked out of the mansion she was living in.Three knew Eight was fine and all, she was just really nervous about the date. 

As if on cue, Eight walked out the front door wearing a flannel and some blue jeans. Although the outfit was simple, Eight looked absolutely stunning. 

Eight walked towards Three's car and got in the passenger seat. “Hey Three, where are we going tonight?”


	2. The Date

Three and Eight walked into Wahoo World after the dreadful process of actually getting into the theme park. It was a pain in the ass, but Three would do pretty much anything for the short octoling walking beside her.

Three looked the octoling up and down. There was something about her that she was entranced by. Maybe it was the awestruck faces she made whilst discovering something new about Inkopolis or the way her tentacles sway in their own joyful beat whenever Eight was in a good mood. Was it the way she smiled at Three when they made eye contact? Was it the cute giggles she made whenever something entertained her? Three couldn't tell exactly what about Eight it was, but she definitely enjoyed being around her.

Three was pulled out of her train of.thought when Eight tugged on Three's hoodie sleeve.

Three shook her head and looked at Eight perplexed “Hm, whats up?” 

Eight pointed at a stand labeled 'Funnel Cake’ “Whats a Funnel Cake?”

Three had personally never tried funnel cake. The idea of it never really seemed appealing to her.

She shrugged “Dunno. Never tried one before” 

Eight looked from the funnel cake stand to Three then back to the funnel cake stand. “Can we try it?!”

Three glanced at her watch and checked her coin balance, she had enough to spare, so why not indulge in Eight's desires?

Three sighed and looked at Eight “Fuck it, why not? Sure we can get one.”

Eight gasped in joy and hugged Three tightly “thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouuuuuuu”

Three's face flushed green from the sudden affection from the shorter agent. Three wasn't used to hugs from others and they usually made her uncomfortable but she didn't mind this. She didn't mind it at all.

Eight let go of the tall inkling and rushed to the stand, excited to try even more surface food. Eight had been on the surface for quite a long time. She's enjoyed trying everything the surface has to offer, and it's why she is so energetic when the topic of something new comes up to her.

After a few minutes pass the pair of cephalopods get to the front of the line. 

Three makes eye contact with the anemone clownfish duo. Three then orders in the most monotone voice she can muster “We'll take a plain funnel cake.” 

Three had a rep to keep, and she was gonna do a fucking amazing job at it. 

The duo nodded and said cake was handed to them a few minutes later. Three and Eight walked over to a secluded picnic table and sat down with the supposedly tasty dessert they acquired. 

Three looked at the dessert. It was a nice golden brown, obviously from the ‘cake’ being made in a frier. The white powdered sugar stood out in contrast to the golden base. It honestly did look pretty good, and Three was a tad bit excited to taste it. 

Three sighed and looked up at the octopus in front of her. Said octopus was staring at the funnel cake in delight, clearly beyond excited to taste it. 

Three tossed a small plastic fork at Eight and muttered “go ahead and take the first bite.”

Eight without hesitation shoved a piece of the dessert into her mouth. 

Three couldn't tell if she found the noise the octoling made after swallowing good or bad. It was a. Squeal of enjoyment? Three had no idea as to what the sound was.

Three lazily reached across the table and tore a piece of the supposed cake and tossed it into her mouth. 

She couldn't tell at first if she liked the treat. It definitely had its charms, the savory flavors of the fried dough combined really nice with the powdered sugar and cinnamon. Yet the powdered sugar clung to the roof of her mouth and overall ruined the experience. She didn't blame Eight for liking it however.

Three shrugged and looked at Eight “You can have the rest, I'm not a huge fan of it.” 

Eight smiled and quickly ate the rest of their shared dessert. “Thank you Three!!”

Three nodded in response and looked at Eight “Hey, you've got something on your face.” Three gestured to the general area but Eight couldn't seem to locate the powder that had snuck onto her cheek.

Three sighed and leaned forward. “Here, let me help you.” Three then brushed her finger gently against the powder, ridding Eight's face of the sugary substance.

When Three looked up at Eight she was filled with concern, the octoling's face was flushed a deep magenta. 

“Hey are you..Are you okay??”

Eight simply nodded in response, she was far too embarrassed to speak to Three at the moment.

“Aight if you say so.”

Three looked around at the park. There weren't too many roller coasters that were actually available to the public, as most were used for advertising to the gullible citizens of Inkopolis…

Fuck.

Three mentally face palmed at her own stupidity. You win this time shitty corporations.

“Eight we should probably get going and do some other things, ok?”

Eight made a slight hum of approval, she was down to doing pretty much anything if Three was involved. 

The cephalopods shimmied out of the table and started walking around the theme park. Killing time and money by playing those shitty booth games made to literally steal all of your coins.

 

After an hour or two of playing games, Three and Eight walked up to the ferris wheel. Eight had pointed out earlier how she had wanted to go on it at some point and enjoy the view. So here they were, standing in the relatively short line to get in the ferris wheel. 

After a few minutes the two sat in one of the carts. A few moments passed, and the two cephalopods were raised into the air to get a good look at the area around them.

Three hates to admit it sometimes, but she enjoys Inkopolis at night. The lights of the city add a relatively pleasant charm to the darkness of night. The two complimented each other in just the perfect way, outlining the beauty of both settings. 

She then turned her attention towards the octopus beside her and couldn't help but smile. There was something about Eight that always made her less gloomy. Eight was always positive and she always tried her best to make Three happy. 

Three hates to admit it, but she has massive feelings for the shorter girl. Actually she doesn't hate it, rather she is simply afraid to confront the octoling. She was afraid of rejection and ruining what they had together as friends but, she wanted more. She needed more. She needed more of Eight, more of her personality, her presence. Three needed the other agent.

Now was the time to act.

The ferris wheel came to a halt at the peak of their ascension, it was clear that people were being let off and on. 

Three took a deep breath and looked at Eight, “Hey Eight, can I talk to you about something?” 

Eight turned her attention from the landscape to the inkling beside her. “Yeah, what's up Three?”

The taller agent took a shaky breath and made eye contact with the shorter agent. “I...I'm just going to be completely blunt with you. I have feelings for you, romantic ones. Everything about you makes me feel all weird and fuzzy on the inside. Every little quirk of your personality, every little noise you make. Everything you do has been amazing to me, and I...I want something more than a friendship. I don't just want it Eight, I need this. I need you to be by my side. I just want to spend every moment I can with you, every single thing I struggle with, I want your help. I want to have a relationship with you. Can I have the honor of...Can I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend Eight?”

Eight's face flushes deep magenta again, she wasn't expecting Three to confess at all. She had been hoping that Three had feelings for her, that this was secretly a date.

Three and Eight sat in silence for a while, maintaining eye contact as Eight's brain short-circuited trying to think of how to respond.

Suddenly, she knew.

Three didn't know what to expect when Eight started leaning in towards her. Her heart started pounding as their faces got closer and closer to each other.

All of a sudden, Three felt complete bliss. Their lips connected and all of her worries, her concerns faded away. It was just the two of them. Three leaned into the kiss yearning for more of Eight. She never wanted this feeling to stop. However, the need to breathe separated the pair from each other, a noise of complaint coming from Three.

Eight giggled and looked up at Three,“Does that answer your question?”

Three nodded and wrapped an arm around Eight. They were together now. Three finally got what she wanted. 

Three decided to not worry about anything for the rest of the night, she just wanted to hold Eight closer to her heart.

“Hey, Three?”

“Yeah?”

“What's your real name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“It's Bee, you?”

“It's Willow.”

“Well it's nice to meet you Willow.”

“Shut up and hold me closer you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that this took me months to write, but im super satisfied with it.

**Author's Note:**

> You should also follow my twitter if you wanna talk and stuff!! 
> 
> Twitter: @ThreeB33


End file.
